Regarde-moi
by SatouneDV
Summary: OS. Si Hermione pensait qu'ignorer Drago était une bonne idée, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point il était têtu...


En faisant le tri dans mes documents textes, j'ai trouvé une liste vingtaine d'OS à écrire sur un thème particulier, défi que j'avais trouvé sur Skyrock il y a un an, peut-être plus. J'avais commencé celui-là et j'ai décidé de le terminer afin de vous le faire partager :) Bonne lecture tout le monde !

.

.

**Regarde-moi**

.

.

Hermione s'était abstenue toute la journée. Pas un seul regard, rien. Si elle l'avait fait, ça aurait voulu signifier qu'elle rentrait volontiers dans son petit jeu. Or c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Elle ne voulait pas servir de poupée au Serpentard. Et si on venait à les découvrir ? Harry et Ron lui en auraient voulu toute leur vie. Ça aurait même eu des conséquences au-delà de l'école. Si le père du jeune homme apprenait qu'il la fréquentait, même pour s'amuser, il l'aurait certainement torturer et même tuer. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Même si cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se tenir à une certaine distance de lui.

La Gryffondor, plongée dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas la respiration saccadée de Drago Malefoy derrière elle. Aussi s'en était-il rendu compte et profita de cette effet de surprise pour lui prendre fermement mais doucement le bras et la plaquer entre le mur et lui. Ce que c'était bon de sentir son petit corps faible contre le sien, de respirer son odeur sucrée. Il prit un malsain plaisir à la sentir frissonner lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute la journée ? Demanda le blond, prenant une voix sensuelle et plaçant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la jeune fille afin de l'empêcher de partir, avide de savoir ce qu'elle allait répondre.

- Je ne t'évitais pas Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Drago retint un rictus puis s'écarta d'un pas, provoquant un regard surpris chez Hermione. Il voulait lui faire regretter et il semblait qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il se détache d'elle. Tant pis pour elle.

- Menteuse.

- Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Fit-elle innocemment.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, percevant le mal qu'elle avait à lui tenir tête.

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Tu m'ignores parce que tu as peur de tomber dans le piège et de ne plus pouvoir en sortir. Mais c'est trop tard Granger, la chute a déjà commencé.

- Tu ne sais rien Malefoy, répondit-elle amèrement en se dégageant de sa prise.

Parfois, les airs supérieurs du blond l'agaçaient fortement. Il la traitait de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ce qu'elle ne pouvait nier, mais il n'était certainement pas mieux placé qu'elle pour dire ça. Il pensait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Mais il était bien loin de s'apercevoir du malaise que la jeune fille éprouvait par rapport à lui. Il n'était pas seulement question de ses probables sentiments mais aussi de leur sécurité à eux deux, de leur réputation. Elle savait combien son interlocuteur était fier et si l'école entière apprenait qu'il couchait avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ne lui réserverait rien de bon, tout comme à elle.

Néanmoins elle n'avait pas envie de faire part de ce qu'elle pensait au jeune homme, elle ne voulait pas non plus échouer face au défi qu'elle s'était elle-même donné : lui résister. Aussi, elle commençait à rebrousser chemin et laisser Drago sur place quand celui-ci intervint.

- Granger, 23h dans la Salle sur Demande. Ne sois pas en retard.

Il était catégorique pourtant un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune. En trois semaines qu'ils se voyaient, ça avait toujours été lui qui arrivait en retard. Elle soupira. Finalement, elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres prétendantes du jeune homme. Certes, elle ne lui courait pas après ouvertement mais elle était toute aussi faible qu'elles. Comment c'était déjà arrivé, déjà ? Comment avait-il suscité cet intérêt soudain pour elle alors qu'elle était d'un rang inférieur selon ce qu'il proclamait depuis six longues années ?

Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Après plus d'un mois où elle lui avait résisté, elle avait finalement cédé à la tentation. Pire, elle l'avait laissé la toucher. Elle sentait encore sa langue descendre le long de son ventre, ses mains sur ses seins, ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides en elle... Sa première fois. Elle avait été et était désormais à sa merci. Quelle avait été sa surprise quand elle s'était réveillée près de lui, qui la regardait de ses incroyables yeux gris. Elle avait l'impression d'être différente quand il la fixait comme ça, mais elle n'était pas assez dupe pour le croire réellement. Il avait ce pouvoir sur les filles qui les rendaient toutes dingues de lui. Elle aurait voulu ne pas tomber aussi bas...

Mais à quoi servait-il de ruminer ? Il était trop tard maintenant, comme il l'avait dit, elle était déjà piégée. Mais il faudrait redoubler de vigilance, se faire prendre ensemble n'était pas une possibilité à envisager, pour lui comme pour elle. Tout en pensant à ce semblant de relation qui la liait à Malefoy, elle avait atterrie à la bibliothèque. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour décompresser était de lire, d'en apprendre encore un peu. Au moins, elle avait le contrôle pour ça, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec le blond.

Elle ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher d'y penser encore et encore. Souvent, elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué. Elle avait bien conscience que, si pour elle, il était inconcevable qu'elle touche un autre homme que lui bien qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble – plus parce que personne ne voulait d'elle que par réel choix – elle ne pouvait être persuadée de la même chose pour le jeune homme. Et cela lui convenait, bien qu'elle avait un pincement au cœur dès qu'elle y pensait... Ils ne s'étaient rien promis après tout.

Quand bien même les attentions – à peine visibles certes mais bien présentes pourtant – de Malefoy étaient moindres, elle était sensible au fait qu'il en ait. C'était mauvais de ressentir ça, ce rapprochement en lui-même était mauvais. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Malefoy se rapproche d'elle comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

Le soir vint plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et, comme chaque heure précédant leurs rendez-vous, Hermione avait la boule au ventre pour elle ne savait quelles raisons. Durant le repas, il l'avait regardé fixement et elle s'était refusée à faire de même. Ça aurait pu éveiller les soupçons de certains et, pire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle s'était réellement attachée à lui. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : l'ignorer.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et voulait se venger. Il avait hâte que l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se rejoindre arrive enfin. Il avait besoin d'elle, de ses caresses prudentes, de ces lèvres pulpeuses. Depuis quand était-il si dépendant ? Il avait beau arriver en retard à chaque rendez-vous, pourtant il n'attendait que ça. Il voulait la sentir contre elle, lui montrer à quel point il la haïssait mais aussi à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Il détestait le fait qu'il l'ignore. Il voulait qu'elle soit aussi dépendante qu'il l'était.

Et il fut bien heureux de la retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande, allongée sur le lit en position fœtale, faisant remonter la robe qu'elle avait revêtue, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle mettait toujours des robes comme ça quand ils se voyaient ici. Tantôt à fleurs, tantôt unies, noires, bleues, bordeaux. Qui lui arrivaient toujours à mi-cuisses. Elle était bien trop désirable pour épargner la santé mentale du jeune homme.

Elle était dos à lui et, aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il s'en approcha pas à pas jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit et placer une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille, qui se retourna lentement jusqu'à lui faire face, la mine triste.

- À quoi ça rime, Malefoy ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Bon sang. La voir dans cet état lui provoquait un énorme pincement au cœur.

- J'ai réfléchi et... C'est mal, on ne...

Mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes, décidément contre le fait qu'elle gâche définitivement ce moment. Leur moment. Quand ils se retrouvaient le soir, seuls eux deux comptait, rien d'autre.

Hermione prit le dessus sur le blond et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, faisant remonter encore plus sa robe sur ses cuisses, que Drago n'hésita pas à caresser pour remonter peu à peu vers ce qu'il désirait. Il passa sa main sur sa culotte et remarqua à quel point elle était mouillée. Il ne cessait jamais d'être fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Merlin, c'était Hermione Granger ! Et il l'avait rien que pour lui, elle répondait à ses avances, elle se montrait entreprenante à ses côtés. Mieux encore, il avait été le premier homme qui l'avait touché comme ça et il ne pouvait plus s'en priver désormais.

Il souriait contre les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il reprit le contrôle peu à peu, inversant les rôles et prenant le dessus. Et sans plus attendre, tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, il entra un doigt en elle, provoquant chez elle un petit gémissement qui ne fit qu'accroître encore plus l'érection du Serpentard. Puis il en entra un deuxième, tout en reprenant ses lèvres, qu'il mordillait avec passion. Merlin, que c'était bon.

Elle ne cessait de gémir sous lui, de se cambrer, de se coller de plus en plus à lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il lui enleva rapidement sa robe, puis s'occupa rapidement de sa chemise qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, quelques baisers plus tard, il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Dégrafant son soutien-gorge, il s'attaqua aux seins de la jeune fille, certes petits par rapport à d'autres conquêtes qu'il avait connu mais suffisants selon lui. Mais, à vrai dire, il se fichait de la taille de ses seins, c'était les siens, ceux de la Gryffondor, ceux de Granger. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Putain, Granger, émit-il d'une voix rauque quand la main de la jeune fille se glissa dans son caleçon.

Il continuait les va-et-vient tout en massant ses seins d'une main, en les léchant, en mordant leurs pointes dures. Il allait exploser, il n'en pouvait plus. Tout chez elle l'excitait. Alors sans plus de cérémonie, il enleva leur dernier sous-vêtement respectif et entra en elle, sans grande douceur apparente. Mais Hermione s'en fichait éperdument, il était là, en elle, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète que dans ces moments-là... Elle était envahie par le plaisir mais elle avait peur. Peur de réagir aussi vite à ses caresses, de développer des sentiments à son égard, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle mourrait de peur mais elle était heureuse, elle se sentait bien.

Les coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, les respirations toujours plus saccadées. Rapidement, elle eut un orgasme foudroyant, suivie de près par le Serpentard qui s'écroula sur elle. Il se retira et embrassa la jeune fille avec fougue.

- Idiot, fit-elle, gênée.

Qu'il lui montre tant d'affection après avoir couché avec elle la faisait s'empourprer. Elle se sentait tellement différente des autres, tellement privilégiée. Mais il n'en était rien finalement. Peut-être qu'il agissait exactement de la même façon avec les autres filles...

Le blond la regardait avec intensité pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, essayant de déchiffrer à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Mais Hermione Granger était décidément bien trop compliquée pour qu'il la comprenne. Il ne voulait pas briser la magie du moment avec des mots alors il décida de la rapprocher de lui et passa sa main sur sa joue, voulant lui prouver à quel point il aimait être avec elle, à quel point il se sentait bien. Mais, une nouvelle fois, elle avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers lui. Il se sentit paniquer et se releva en position assise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? Tu... Il se passe quoi ?

Il voulait lui demander si elle regrettait. Si le fait qu'elle l'ignore, qu'elle veuille lui parler avant était tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait arrêter cette pseudo relation. Il se sentit défaillir.

- Tu veux t'en aller, c'est ça ? Tu veux plus qu'on se voit ? Fit-il avec amertume.

Mais elle continuait à pleurer silencieusement, restant allongée. Il la releva, lui faisant face.

- Tu regrettes, Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

La Gryffondor se dit qu'elle devait halluciner quand elle nota également une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle se sentait nulle, faible.

- Regarde-moi, Granger !

Il la secouait, elle ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de le regarder tout en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Je sais pas si... Je sais pas, Malefoy.

- Tu sais pas quoi ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Je sais pas si j'ai envie de... Envie qu'on continue tout ça, avoua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, baissant les yeux.

Et il entra dans une colère noire, envahi par le chagrin, pensant sincèrement que son cœur s'était brisé. Elle réussissait à lui faire perdre son sang-froid, elle faisait tomber le masque qu'il avait si longtemps construit. Il se sentait démuni.

- Tu... T'es sérieuse ? Tu me fais une blague là, hein ? Cria-t-il en enfilant son caleçon et en se levant.

Elle baissa la tête, n'osant plus du tout le regarder.

- Regarde-moi, Granger ! Merlin, je... Je pensais qu'on était bien tous les deux. On l'est pas ? J'veux dire, toi, moi, la Salle sur Demande. Tu veux quoi de plus ? C'est moi le problème, forcément. Me dis pas le contraire, dans tes films moldus ils arrêtent pas de dire que c'est de la faute de celui qui veut se séparer. Ouais Granger, tu te souviens, les films moldus que tu m'as fait regarder avec toi ? Tes romances à l'eau de rose, qui se finissent toujours bien. Regarde-moi, Granger ! J'ai fait quoi de mal ? Je... Je comprends pas. Tu... On était bien. On s'amusait bien... Et puis, je... Je me... Enfin je... Je te faisais confiance, Granger, bredouilla-t-il.

Elle arrivait à lui faire perdre ses moyens, il se sentait tellement faible, malheureux.

- C'est mal, Malefoy. Tu te retourneras vers les autres filles qui sont folles de toi, je sais que tu réussiras à trouver mieux que moi, moi j'en vaux pas la peine tu sais. Je veux pas que... Que ça nous brise. Trouve-toi des Sangs Purs, je sais pas. Je veux pas que tu me brises.

En débitant sa tirade, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, les larmes de plus en plus nombreuses couler le long de ses joues.

- Tu comprends pas Granger ! Regarde-moi ! Je veux pas aller avec d'autres.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais couché qu'avec moi, s'il te plaît. Tout Poudlard sait bien à quel point tu cours après toutes les filles. Je me suis fait une raison !

Il émit un rire jaune.

- Mais c'est le cas, Granger ! Hurla-t-il. J'ai pas touché une autre que toi pendant ces dernières semaines.

Silence.

- Y'a pas que ça. Imagine si on se fait prendre. Ton père. Il me tuerait s'il l'apprenait, il te torturerait. Je veux pas de ça !

- Si c'est le prix à payer, ça me va. Il peut bien me torturer autant qu'il le voudra du moment qu'il ne te touche pas.

- Malefoy, s'il te plaît, rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Elle continuait de pleurer depuis le début, elle sentait son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Il était têtu, il compliquait toujours tout.

- Granger, regarde-moi.

Il avait utilisé une voix douce qui lui fit relever lentement les yeux vers les siens, d'un gris intense. Il s'était rassis sur le lit, face à elle, avait pris son menton et s'était approché.

- Je te veux.

Elle écarquilla un instant les yeux et le Serpentard en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Elle se détacha de lui à contre cœur.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle, arrête ça.

Il maintint son menton pour qu'elle continue à le regarder dans les yeux. Hésitant, il entrouvrit les lèvres puis les referma. Baissa le regard avant de le relever. Et il se lança, le cœur battant la chamade. Il était temps.

- Granger... Je... Tu sais, c'est pas facile, commença-t-il. Je veux dire... C'était pas prévu et oui... Oui j'étais bien à me taper toutes les filles qui avaient envie de coucher avec moi. Et moi aussi j'ai peur du regard des gens, t'es une Née Moldue, on est... Décidément pas du même monde. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je me sens complet avec toi, je me sens bien. Même si tu me fais regarder des romances alors qu'on est même pas ensemble officiellement... D'ailleurs, je sais pas si on l'est officieusement... Peut-être que pour toi c'est juste un coup de temps en temps mais moi... Granger, regarde-moi, j'ai jamais été aussi peu sûr de moi là, rate pas ça s'il te plaît.

Il inspira longuement, fermant les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné et ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Granger, je crois que... Merlin, c'est trop horrible... Je veux mourir sur place.

- Arrête ça, s'il te plaît, te donne pas la...

- Non, toi arrête, la coupa-t-il. Laisse-moi terminer. Granger, je t'ai haï pendant des années, on est d'accord. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et tu m'obsédais tellement, Granger. Dès que je t'ai touché la première fois, j'ai su que je pourrais plus m'en passer. Je crois que... Enfin peut-être... J'en suis plus ou moins sûr... En fait j'en ai aucune idée... Mais je suis amoureux de toi.

Il avait débité la dernière phrase à une telle vitesse qu'elle pensait avoir mal compris. Il était tellement gêné, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Elle avait toujours cet air surpris, la bouche entrouverte mais elle voulait sourire, elle était amusée de la situation. Elle avait bien entendu ? Peut-être qu'elle rêvait après tout.

- Granger, je veux pas dire mais dans tes romances, une fois que le garçon s'est lancé, la fille lui répond que c'est aussi le cas pour elle et ils s'embrassent à la fin... J'aimerais bien que ce moment arrive...

Elle sourit.

- Tu causeras ma perte, Malefoy.

Et elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme.

.

.

Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)


End file.
